


The Fourteenth Dwarf

by charlottemuchh



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottemuchh/pseuds/charlottemuchh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thorin set off on his quest to reclaim Erebor, he never counted on a fourteenth dwarf accompanying them. What he didn't expect was who it was, or what trouble they'd cause.</p><p>I'd like to point out I haven't the Hobbit, this is all done off my knowledge of the first film (and a bit of wikipedia-ing) so it isn't entirely truthful at points. Ered Luin and the family I create have no actual connection in Tolkien's Hobbit, but in this tale The Dors have a Dwarven Hall and a bountiful area under control by Hazar Dor, Haila's father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this first chapter is so short, thought it would be nice introduction to my new character!

Haila stood at the back of Mr Baggins' kitchen, hostile eyes occasionally glancing over to see if they were imagining things. Twelve male dwarves were cleaning up after eating the entire contents of the hobbit's pantry, eagerly anticipating the arrival of Thorin Oakenshield. He must've got lost, she thought, although I did leave before him.

Mr Thorin, as she had always been told to address him, had been to visit her father regarding his support on a quest to Erebor. Haila's mother, Haria, had always told her about Erebor and how it was a lost palace of the dwarves. Removed from the meeting before it could take place, Haila remembered seeing the king remark on the age of her father's eldest child, herself, and stay silent on her protests. She was forty, after all, and felt more than wise enough in such meetings. Her ear pressed to the door, Haila heard whisperings of Erebor and thirteen companions through the heavy wooden door.

“I will not send anyone. My sons are too young for such adventures, and Haila's place is here, to tend for them.” Hazad Dor's words still rung through her ears. The words that prompted her to run to her chamber, gather a few belongings and saddle up one of the ponies in the courtyard. Haila was quick to sharpen her sword and linger outside the hall a little longer before leaving. Thorin was staying for a drink, even after his disappointing trip to Ered Luin. Plenty of time, she thought.

Haila ran up to Thorin's pony and found a scrap of parchment inscribed:

Go to Hobbiton. The mark is upon a green door.

Clambering up onto her pony, she whispered into his ear.

“Come on boy, do you know the way to Hobbiton? Because I sure don't.” The pony jolted and her ankles slapped against it, the pony quickly trotting off.

Hazad Dor would not know she was missing until the next morning, when his wife found her bed empty.


	2. Not More Of You!

But before Haria would find the empty bed of her eldest and only daughter, a pony missing and the sharpest practice sword of her sons, Mr Baggins would find two more dwarves on his doorstep.

Haila was beginning to fall asleep when the pony nudged her with its head. Her blurry eyes looked around before finally focusing on a road sign. Hobbiton. She smiled and stroked the pony, speaking into his ear softly.

“Good! Oh you are a very clever pony, aren't you?” She pulled an apple out of her bag and looked at it, “You can have this when we get there.”

Haila kept her eyes peeled for a green door, shushing the pony to slowing before realising the mark was missing. Until she reached Mr Baggins' house.

“Oh we're here!” She jumped down and counted the ponies tied up to the neat garden fence. Twelve ponies. She must've beaten King Thorin, then. Patting the pony that brought her so far from home, she tied the rope next to a friendly looking pony, gave it her apple and walked up to the front door.

Haila took a deep breath, close her eyes until she exhaled. Loud noise and ambience that she knew and loved came from dwarves leaked through the door.

Noticing a bell next to the door, she tugged on the rope. The noise came to an end abruptly. The door opened and a short, but friendly-looking, man stood at the door. Very short in fact. Shorter than the dwarves that stood behind him, she noted.

“Oh not more of you!” He turned around to talk to the tallest person in the room. Haila bent down to look up and into the room enough to see the man. His grey cloak and hat were weathered and creased, yet his face was warmer than that of the short man, “Gandalf, just how many have you invited?”

“No others, so she's quite the shock for me as she is for you, Bilbo.” Gandalf looked at Haila and she stared back, scanning his face for emotions, “Hello.”

“Hello, Gandalf.” Gandalf smiled at her and bent down, hearing the fear that laced her voice. Haila kept her eyes on him, not daring to look at the other dwarves. What had she done?

“Come in, I'll make the introductions. Bilbo, go make this young lady some tea. I'm sorry what's your name?”

“I'm, I'm Haila.” She stumbled over her words and heard a snigger from the group of dwarves to her left.

“Haila, this is the home of Bilbo Baggins.” Gandalf gently placed one hand on her back and turned her towards the other dwarves, “I'll say this as slowly as I can. After all, there are twelve of them!”

He chuckled softly and Haila smiled. She was beginning to warm to this Gandalf already.

“Ok. From left to right, Ori, Nori and Dori. Then Bifur, Bombur and Bofur. Oin and Gloin, Balin and Dwalin and, at the very end, Fili and Kili.” Of all of the dwarves, Balin, Fili and Kili smiled at Haila only, “I'm sorry for such a strange welcoming, we were expecting someone else.”

“For Thorin, yes. Oh I'm sorry, I mean Mr Oakenshield, where are my manners-”

“Mr Oakensheild?” Dwalin spluttered with laughter at her response.

“That's what my father said I should call him. Why, doesn't he like that?”

“Thorin will do just fine my dear.” Balin frowned at his brother before speaking to Haila, “Although I'd wait until he addresses you first. Who's your father, why's he sent you?”

“Hazad Dor, King of Ered Luin. He hasn't sent me, he, erm, he doesn't know I'm here.” Haila took the tea off the hobbit, “Thankyou Mr Baggins.”

“Oh please, call me Bilbo.” Bilbo smiled at her. By this point the dwarves had returned to the kitchen, disappointed by her arrival.

“I think there might be a detour lads, to take this princess back to her father.” Gloin spoke bitterly, “Just what we needed.”

“Oh please don't!” Haila began to voice her displeasure at going back so early, but was interrupted by a loud and heavy knock on the door itself. Mr Oakenshield.  
Bilbo opened the door and Thorin looked past him, far below his eye level.

“Gandalf,” He acknowledged the taller man first, “I couldn't find this place, got lost twice.”

Mr Oakenshield's eyes swept across, smiling at the older dwarves and merely nodding at Fili and Kili. His eyes were about to go back to Gandalf, presumably before reaching the hobbit in front of him.

But he didn't make it that far.

“What on earth are you doing here?” He barked at her and Haila flinched immediately.

“I'm I'm-”

“Now, Thorin, we've just been getting the facts ourselves.” Gandalf put a hand out towards Mr Oakenshield, “This is Haila-”

“Yes I know who this is Gandalf.” Thorin calmed himself slightly before continuing, “Not long ago this very day was I remarking on how well brought up Haila is. Does your father know you came?”

“No, but he said he wouldn't send anyone and I-”

“Save me your petty excuses, we'll take you back in the morning.” Thorin began to walk through towards the kitchen before stopping. The dwarves began to enter the kitchen and sit down whilst he stood, his back to Haila, Gandalf and Bilbo, who had become rather flustered by the whole ordeal, “Wait. You heard what he said?”

I shrugged my shoulders.

“He wouldn't let me into your meeting with him, so I listened outside.” I noticed Thorin's cock to one side, “I didn't want Ered Luin to have no part in this, in bringing Erebor back to the dwarves. To you, Mr Oakenshield.”

“Can you fight?” He turned around.

“A bit. I taught my brothers.”

“Hazar Dor's sons?” I nodded, “They're very good for their age. Congratulations, Haila, that's quite some feat.”

Thorin looked at Gandalf and sighed.

“I don't want women on this trip. Gandalf, if she dies, I'm not telling her father.” Thorin walked up to Haila, “I don't even want you here. But I'm not facing your father to explain why I'm dragging his children back to him when they want to risk their lives for me.”

Thorin walked into the kitchen and Gandalf looked down at me.

“Bilbo, go into the kitchen. Make sure everyone is comfortable.” Bilbo left, “Haila, go and get some rest in another room. We'll wake you in the morning.”


	3. Acquaintances

“Gandalf told me to wake you.” One of the younger dwarves nudged Haila awake. His long blonde hair drifted across her shoulder as he leant over her, “We're leaving soon.”

“Okay.” She sat up and stretched slightly, glancing nervously at the dwarf that continued to watch her, “Was there something else?”

“Oh no, I was...” He drifted off, “Well, it takes something to disappear from home and go somewhere you don't even know the way to.”

“I've got a very good pony. I'm sorry, I can't remember your name?”

“I'm Fili. I know, a lot of people got me and my brother mixed up at first.” Fili smiled at Haila before walking towards the door, “If you need anything, like some sword training? Just let us know. We'll sort you out.”

“Thank you.” Fili left Haila to check she had everything packed. She stood in the hallway holding onto the hilt of her sword. Gandalf swept several dwarves past her, their movement silent, before gesturing towards her.

“We can't wake Bilbo.”

“Oh, isn't he coming? I liked him.” Haila walked with Gandalf towards the ponies.

“I wouldn't say that. I'd imagine he'll be along soon. Bilbo needs to adjust, that's all. Now which one of these is yours?” Haila walked towards the pony next to Thorin's, Gandalf following her.

“Lovely. Now you pop up and I'll sort out your bag-”

“Gandalf.” Thorin's voice boomed over from Dwalin's pony, “She chose to come, she can sort out her own bag.”

As they began to leave, Thorin keeping his eyes away from her, Haila debated dropping off the end of the group and heading home. She thought he'd be pleased, glad that she had come when her father said none of them would go. Bofur looked back at her as she dithered, beginning to be detached from the group and trotted towards her.

“Come on, or we'll lose you!”

“Maybe Thorin was right-”

“Ah no, he's just testing you. And can you really go back now, with nothing to show for yourself? The last time I saw your father he always lost his temper!” He nudged his pony along and they went side by side, Haila intrigued that he knew her father.

“You've met my father?”

“Ah, to be sure, we all have, haven't we boys?” Bofur raised his voice slightly and various degrees of agreement were made.

“Oh yes, quite the temper on him! Very stubborn.” Balin smiled back at her.

“Great fighter though.” Dwalin's voice boomed over the rest.

“Sounds like him alright.” Haila smiled and turned to Bofur, “Thanks.”

“For what?” He studied her.

“I think I will stay.”

“Good! Might come in helpful having a woman here. It'll be interesting to see what you've picked up off your dad though.” Haila smiled again and continued following the others. Maybe it would work.

“Wait!” Haila heard the voice first, turning around quickly. She smiled, positively beaming. Running towards them all, was Bilbo Baggins.

Haila sat next to the hobbit that night, some distance from the other dwarves. Gandalf was talking anxiously to Thorin and the others busied themselves with the camp.

“How do you do it Bilbo?”

“Hmm?”

“Fit in so well with them. I mean, they're polite enough, but I just...I don't know what I'm doing wrong.”

“I wouldn't say I agree with you. Oh yes, they're friendly, but Thorin doesn't trust me to do anything by myself.”

“I reckon it's because I'm a girl. My mother always used to tell me how women stay at home, we don't go on adventures.”

“That'll be it then. Ah, come now, don't let it get you down.” Haila turned to the hobbit, “Here, I've an idea. I'll get past my lack of luxuries if you can prove you're not weak.”

“Deal.” They smiled at each other and Haila exhaled. Everything felt a little better knowing Bilbo felt out of place too.

“I still think we should set up camp further along the mountain pass, Thorin.” Gandalf's voice resonated across the camp and Bofur froze, his arms full of logs for the fire.

“No. We're staying here.” Thorin kept his back to everyone else, making it clear who made the decisions in the group. Gandalf turned his back and walked off.

“Gandalf, where are you going?

“To seek the company of common sense, so myself, Mr Baggins!” Not one part of the wizard's body faltered as he answered Bilbo's question. Bilbo sat back down next me, sighing exasperately.

“I hope he's alright.”

“He's a wizard, Bilbo, I'm sure he'll be just fine.”


End file.
